Everything
by scot78978
Summary: She had everything but when an unexpected ex-boyfriend comes back into her life what will happen? Trailer inside
1. trailer

FAIR USE~ Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use

**Everything**

**Trailer**

**Setting: 2014**

_**Miley Cyrus was one of the most famous actresses around the world.**_

_Shows Miley smiling for cameras._

_**Her life was perfect.**_

_**She has the fans. **_

_Shows her signing autographs and taking pictures with fans._

_**She had the friends and family.**_

_Shows her and family around the dinner table having a good time._

_Shows Miley and her friends dancing at a club laughing and smiling._

_**She had the money.**_

_Shows her signing the final papers for her mansion._

_Shows her buying a porsche._

_**She even had the perfect boyfriend.**_

_Show Justin giving Miley a bouquet of roses._

_Shows Justin giving Miley a heart shape charm._

_**Her life was perfect and nothing was wrong.**_

_**But what happens when her ex-boyfriend comes back into her life wanting to be a friend,**_

_**DRAMA HAPPENS.**_

_**Drama can either break you apart**_

_**OR bring you closer together than before.**_

"_I HATE YOU, WHY DID YOU EVEN COME BACK"_

"_I guess we can try to be friends"_

**Starring**

**Miley Cyrus**

**Justin Gaston**

**Nick Jonas**

**Demi Lovato**

**Selena Gomez**

**Joe Jonas **

**Mandy Jiroux **

**Kevin Jonas **

**Cody Linley**

**Zac Efron **

**Vanessa Hudgens**

**Ashley Tisdale**

**AND **

**More**

**IN**

**Everything**


	2. Chapter 1

FAIR USE~ Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use

**Chapter 1**

There were swarms and swarms of paparazzi and flashing lights everywhere and she wasn't even out of the car yet. This is the life of Miley Cyrus. As she stepped out of her new Porsche Cayman S, she and her boyfriend, Justin Gaston, walked into the club and walked over to where their friends were sitting.

"Hey Miley" Mandy said, she was one of Miley's closet friends in their group of friends.

"Hey"

"I think that there is more paparazzi outside then ever before" Mandy said to Miley as Miley sat down down next to her on the couch in the VIP section of the club.

"Hey Miley, wanna go and dance?" Justin asked.

"Sure" Miley replied as she smiled at him.

Justin took Miley's hand and lead her onto the dance floor and soon Miley started grindin' on Justin. Whenever Miley dance the music took over her body, since she was a singer also it kind of came to her to her naturally.

After a few songs Justin went to go get a sex on the beach for her and a All-Irish Black and Tan for himself. When she got back to her friends, Miley sat next to Selena and Demi who were also Miley's close friends. They were all part of the Disney family until all three of them announced together in 2011 that they were going their separate ways from the company.

"Hey girl,hey" They both said to Miley, sometimes they were just like twins but since they knew it each other since they were 6 that wouldn't surprise some people.

"Hey guys, when did you get here?" Miley asked.

"Oh, when you were getting it on with Justin on the dance floor" Demi said, while hugely smiling.

"Shut up" Miley said with a smile on her face. Right then Justin walked up and gave her the drink.

"So, what are you girls talking about?" Justin asked kindly.

"How you are going to take Miley home tonight and get it on!" Selena said quickly before someone else could answer. But right after she said that both Miley and Demi hit her in both arms.

Justin laughed and winked at Miley,"Selena you know that both Miley and I made a promise to God that we would save are selves until we got married" That was true both Miley and Justin had promise rings since they were 13.

"Okay" Selena sighed a little too overdramatic. She never got why people would save themselves for until they were married. Selena went home with a different guy every night and she liked it that way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As more people from their group started to come, the more fun everyone started to have fun. The group of friends that Miley normally started to hang out with was people from the old Disney family like Cody Linley, Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens and, Ashley Tisdale who was currently dating Kevin Jonas of the former Jonas brothers who split up in 2010 and went to work on their own projects.

Since they were in the VIP section of the club they were all dancing with each other with drinks in their were having a good time dancing after many songs and drink for everyone they were tried out and went to go sit back down.

"Hey Cody, do you want to go have lunch tomorrow with me to discuss the movie we are going to do?" Demi asked Cody.

"Sure" He replied. Demi and Cody had always been really close and said they didn't like each other in that way but everyone could tell that they were the perfect couple.

"Why don't they just kiss and become a couple?" Selena whispered to Miley and Mandy.

"Cause they don't 'like' each other that way" Miley said, laughing afterwards.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the night ended, it was about 3AM and since Miley was too tried from all the dancing and a little dizzy from the drinks she had, Justin drove home. Justin and Miley had been together since 2009 and now since she was 22 and he was 26 they lived together and sleep in the same bed but didn't have sex, well at least that's what everyone else thought.

Once Justin parked the car in their garage. He picked up Miley bridal style and carried her in to the mansion.

"Well hello there" Miley said smiling.

"Hey, so are you too tried tonight or not?" Justin asked Miley.

"Hell no, I'm never too tried to have sex with you and your hot body" Miley flirted.

"Well then, Okay" As he said that, he went into their bedroom and set Miley down on her bed and started kissing her. And then you know what happens next.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Miley woke up the next morning she turned he body and faced the sleeping Justin next to her. He slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"You know what I love?" He asked.

"What?"

"Being able to have the first thing I see in morning to be you"

"Aww, your so sweet" She said before kissing him lightly.

"Ya, so what do you have going on today?" He asked

"Umm, I have a meeting with my mom to discuss some stuff and a photo shoot with Maxim Magazine"

"Oh can I come to that they usually make you wear only Bikinis and underwear"

"Justin!" she said.

"What?! I'm a guy. Gosh women"

Miley laughed. They got out of bed and had breakfast and change their clothes. After that Miley went to her meeting with her mom/manger and Justin went to the studio. He was a music producer for country music and he worked with many big named artist since he started dating Miley.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley just got done with her photo shoot and Justin really enjoyed it, while Miley didn't like how basically everyone there including the janitor were staring at her. Miley wasn't worried about her body but it was just weird to have 50 people staring at you when you are only in your underwear and bra.

"You did amazing Miles" Justin complimented her.

"Thanks" she replied. They were on their way to an early dinner,where they going to meet there friends, at Ketchup in downtown LA.

Once they stepped out of her car there was many flashing lights from the paparazzi's cameras'. When they finally made it into the restaurant, their friends were already there waiting for them.

Everyone said "hey" or "what's up" to them. They sat down and starting talking to there friends.

"Hey Selena, look over there. That guy has been checking you out since we got here" Demi said as she pointed to the guy.

"Oh, he's hot. Be right back." Selena said while getting up and walking over to him.

"Well we know who she is going home with tonight" Miley said to Demi and Mandy while laughing.

After a few minutes Selena came back to the table with a frown on her face.

"What happen?" Mandy asked.

"He said he had a girlfriend but he would still have sex with me and then I slapped him and left" Selena said. Even though Selena slept with many guys in her life she wouldn't sleep with anyone would had a girlfriend or wife or anything else that had to do with being with someone else.

"Oh hunny, I'm sorry" Miley said.

"It's okay he was kind of gross up close" Selena said while laughing which made everyone else laugh. "Anyways, did you guys here that Nick and Joe Jonas are coming back to LA?" Nick and Joe had been in New York doing broadway shows since their band split up in 2010.

"No" They all said.

"Oh, well I thought that you would know Miley since you talk to Nick the most out of all of us"

"I haven't talked to nick in a month so he probably didn't know yet" Miley said. Miley and Nick did have a past with each other but it only last for two and a half years when they were 13 to 15. They were both each others first love's, first kiss, first real relationship and many more first's. After they broke up they didn't talk to each other until a year pasted and that's when Miley and Justin first started dating. After the Jonas Brother's broke up, he and Joe decided to move to New York and do broadway. Miley and NIck had been becoming best friends before this and when he announced he was moving to New York they keep their friendship going threw phone calls and text messages.

"Oh well, that's good we will finally have all the gang now" Demi said smiling but little did she know that with Nick and Joe coming back there was going to be a ton of drama going to start.


End file.
